


better than winning the world cup

by soloko



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloko/pseuds/soloko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever piece of writing so please be nice and any advice please let me now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	better than winning the world cup

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever piece of writing so please be nice and any advice please let me now.

**"There goes the full time whistle, the United State have beat Japan 5-2. The United States Women's National Team have reclaimed their world cup trophy."**

Hope runs to over to Carli and just looks at her "HOLY SHIT a hat-trick in the final?! are you serious? What's next?" Carli just laughs and hugs Hope. "We've finally done it huh.. You and me together"

"So are you gonna do it today?" Hope and Carli walk around the pitch taking in all of the fans cheering and shouting their names. "Yeah, I'm thinking once we get back to the team I'm gonna do it..I mean if I don't chicken out.." They both laugh and look back into the crowd and wave at the crowd.

\---

Kelley runs over to Tobin. "You scored in the final, how do you feel?!" She jumps on Tobin's back and grins. "It's pretty awesome I guess." Tobin shrugs. Kelley gasps "You guess?!"

Tobin laughs and runs around in a circle with Kelley on top of her. "Alex! Help Me!" Alex turns around and sees the two friends messing about. She runs over and smiles at Tobin "Hey Tobs, congrats on the goal by the way" Tobin stops running and smiles at Alex "Hey babe, thanks I scored it for you" Kelley jumps down from Tobin's back. "ew! don't make me vomit!" Tobin slaps her arm and glares at her. "Let's go Alex" Tobin takes Alex's hand and starts to walk away from Kelley

"Noo don't leave me here alone. _All by myself don't wanna be All by myself anymoreee~_ " Kelley runs after her two friends.

\---

Hope and Carli finally rejoin the group after their walk around the pitch. Hope starts to feel more nerves kick in and turns to Carli "I don't think I can do it, what if she doesn't want this..what if this is just one big mistake? What if this destroys our relationship?"

"Look Hope, I couldn't be more sure that Kelley wants this. I mean she loves you and you love her. As long as you both have each other right, nothing could destroy what you two have. It's time to let the world know that. You're finally happy in life because of what you two have and don't let yourself destroy that." Hope sighs and hugs her “You know Carli, I love you, you're my sister. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm gonna go and talk to her now...wish me luck?”

“I love you too Hope, good luck and stay out of your head” She hugs Hope back and walks over to join the rest of the team to celebrate.

Hope looks around the field for Kelley and spots her goofing off with Alex & Tobin. She starts to walk over but before she can reach Kelley. Ashlyn and Ali shouts her over to join them so she walks over to them and smiles “Hey, you shouted me at a bad time y'know”

Ashlyn grins “I know but I just wanna wish you good luck and just wanna let you know that you've got this, and if you need any help just now that me and Ali are right here” Ali smiles and nods “Yeah, I mean you're Hope freaking Solo you can do this” They both hug Hope “Now go and celebrate with your girl”

Hope grins and walks over to Alex, Tobin and Kelley. “Hey guys, may I take Kell from you? I need to talk to her”

“Sure, she's all yours. Now me and Alex have some time to ourselves” Tobin sticks out her tongue at Kelley and laughs when Kelley sticks her out at her.

“Hey whats it like to be a golden glove winner and a world champion?” Kelley smiles softly at Hope

“It feels pretty amazing I must say, but you know what will make today so much better?”

“What?”

Hope smiles at her and clears her throat “You know when I first met you..I knew you were gonna be someone special in my life..you broke through my walls and made me a better person. I know that us hiding our relationship wasn't what you really wanted, you wanted to show the world that you love me and that you are loved by someone. I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't want to be seen with you but the truth is that I was afraid that you would see this whole relationship was a big mistake and would leave me or you would get tired of us hiding our love for each other that you would leave me..but you didn't and that just made me fall even more in love with you and for the past two years that we have been together, you been nothing but patient with me and well I wish I was a so much better partner..” Kelley smiles softly at Hope and wipes away the tears that fall, she notices that the team has crowded around them and created a circle. “I love you so much Kelley and I don't want to hide that anymore,” Hope gets down on one knee, reaches her hand out and Carli walks up to Hope and places a small velvet box in her hand. Kelley eyes widen in surprise..

“oh my god....” “so I ask you right here in Vancouver, Canada...Kelley Maureen O'Hara will you marry this sorry excuse of a girlfriend?” Hope reaches for Kelley's hand and looks up at her. Kelley opens her mouth but nothing comes out, so she just settles on nodding her head like crazy. Hope stands up and opens the ring box, gently puts the ring on Kelley's finger and kisses her passionately in front of their teammates and the 53,341 supporters of the women's game. Pulling away from the kiss, Kelley smiles at Hope and says “I love you too” She wraps her arms around Hope's shoulders and pulls her into a hug.

Before they know it, their teammates grab bottles of water and start spraying it on both of them. They pull away from the hug and give each other a peck on the lips before walking over to their friends..well Hope walks, Kelley sprints over.

“See I told you, you had nothing to worry about!” Carli smiles at Hope and pulls her in to a hug. “I'm so proud of you Hope”

“Thanks, Carli. Couldn't have done it without you.”

\---

“Oh my god Kelley, Hope just proposed to you! You're engaged!”

“So who's taking who's name? Why don't you change your last name to O'Solo?!”

“Can I be your bridesmaid?”

“GUYS! Calm down! Geez, one at a time! I know Alex, I can't believe it she proposed to me in front of all of these people! Tobs, that's not a bad idea actually..I'll talk to Hope about that nearer the time. Ali don't worry off course you can, all three of you will be and Tobito you'll have to wear a dress!” Kelley grins and looks down at her hand. “wow...” She looks over at Hope and sees that Hope is heading over to her.

“Hey guys, how's it going?” Hope smiles and hugs Kelley from behind. “Oh y'know not much really just discussing the normal stuff you know” Hope laughs and pecks Kelley's cheek. “So I was wondering, how about a beach wedding, just think about it. I mean you could surf after it the ceremony Kell.” Hope looks at her and smiles. “It sounds like an awesome idea Hope..but shouldn't I spend time with you after the ceremony?”

“Well yeah but you can go surfing with Tobin and Ashlyn too, or you and I could go for a little dip”

Tobin, Alex and Ali smile at Hope and Kelley before they ask Hope the one question “So how nervous where you? Proposing in front of 53,341 people and of course more cos you know the team and the people who are watching through their TV”

“I seriously thought I was going to faint before, I kept thinking does she want this? I have been such a terrible girlfriend what if she says no. But when I was standing right in front of her and I look into her eyes, I just knew that she loves me and that beats anything, we have each other and that's all I need.” Hope smiles and pecks Kelley's cheek.

Ashlyn walks over and kisses Ali on her lips before turning to Hope grinning. “So, Hopey since y'know I helped you over come your fears am I going to be your best man? Best woman?”

“Oh I don't know Ash, you're going to have to fight Carli with that spot. I mean I could have two of them I suppose” Hope smiles “Ladies if you excuse us, I need to show Kelley something”

Hope takes Kelley's hand and they walk over to the sub bench. “This may not mean much after the proposal and all but I wanted to show you this because I love you.” Hope hands over her gloves to Kelley.

“What's this? Your gloves?” Kelley looks up at her in confusion “Yeah, you know how I always have something written on them well..turn them around and see.” Kelley turns them around and sees _KelleyO'Solo5_ written on Hope's gloves. “I love you so much, how long has this been on you're gloves?”

She looks up at Hope as she wipes away the tears starting to fall from her eyes. “Since the beginning of the world cup..I guess I had always known that I was going to propose to you during this competition but I didn't know when, when you scored against Germany I thought about doing it then, but I wasn't ready, I just kept getting into my head and had all these what ifs, so when we got off the bus today, I knew it was time to do it.” Hope smiles and wipes the tears from Kelley's face and kisses her softly. “I'm really glad you broke down my walls..I don't know what i'd do without you.”

Kelley pulls away from the kiss “This is so much better than winning the world cup, being engaged to you knowing that you want to be with me for the rest of your life. God I love you so much. I'm so proud of you Hope.”


End file.
